Marginalized
by Insert-Dreams
Summary: The world doesn't just end. It goes out like a light. Sam and Dean must fight strange creatures and defeat the darkness to get back their home. The only problem is that they are separated from each other. The only thing connecting the two is Cas. AU. Star Trek, Sherlock, Lord of the Rings, and many others included.


**A/N:** What happens when the world is corrupted by heartless and before the Winchester Boys can react they are thrust into two different worlds? I've have been considering writing something like this for a while. Oh by the way I won't just be sticking to Kingdom Hearts worlds, there is going to be a many Disney free worlds. This is a multi-crossover.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Blood dripped from my forehead. I feel winded. "D-Dean!" I call out seeing double as I slowly get to my feet. "DEAN!" My voice hoarse and my throat dry.

_Damn it. Where the fuck is he?_

I can't see him. I can barely make out where I am. All I know is the creatures we just ran into were nothing like we have seen in our many years of hunting. Small black creatures, black as midnight with glowing yellow eyes. Bullets, holly water, and every incantation I know didn't work on those damn creatures.

"CAS!" I screamed stumbling over my feet expecting to feel the ground underneath me. Instead a familiar light brown blur stopped me from falling.

"Where's Dean?" He asks his face dead serious and dark.

"I don't know Cas.. I'm not even sure where I am." I advert his gaze as he lifts me up into a seat nearby. My eyes start to focus. It's some kind of broken down church.

"I'll find him.. Don't move." Castiel reaches over and heals the injury on my forehead and then disappears with a flutter of wings almost as if he'd never been there in the first place.

I take this moment to get my inner-self together.

_**What the fuck? It was just a routine pit stop at some station near midnight. How did it turn to this shit? **_

I don't have any answers. I am not even sure if Cas would be able to gather any. Reaching into my pocket I gathered the knife and my gun. They are still in good shape. Taking a deep breath I rose from the chair and walked over to the cracked window of the church. My mouth dropped almost instantly. Outside the window there is a bright island. I can smell the sea and see little children playing on the beach. This church itself probably hadn't been used in years. I turn and look over the building. Looking at the shape things were in, a battle had occurred here previously and the place was being revamped.

I felt a strange warmth coming from the knife and the gun. Staring down a strange light started to form around them.

"The hell?" Then slowly they both rose out of my hands and the bright light was blocking them from view. There was an bell kind of sound as they clashed together. Slowly a strange weapon that was falling from where they once were into my hands. I caught it and began to study it.

It looked like a sword. Something that had walked out of a video game, final fantasy 8, I think it was. Jessica had friends who played video games. The hilt had a trigger hidden in it. The only name for this particular weapon was the term "Gun Blade". The moment I looked up from the Gun Blade those small black creatures were surrounding me.

"Shit." I curse looking from them to the new weapon.

_**Might as well give it a go.**_ I thought swinging toward one of them and slashing clean through it as a pink heart floated up and out of it into the air and vanishing.

"Okay.. then." I blink then aiming the gun part of this blade and shooting at one of the black shapes. I have to admit this weapon is a lot of fun. In minutes all the black shapes are out and those little pink hearts are nowhere in sight.

I heard faint clapping sounds and I turned my head to see a man in a strange black cloak clapping his hands.

"Good job, good job. Unfortunately, you can't stick around here." He grabbed my arm quickly, he ran at such a speed that I couldn't comprehend then tossed me into this black portal. I made an attempt to fight back, he'd let me go as soon as he tossed me into the portal. "Good bye."

On the other side my face met the pavement. I rise slowly dusting myself off and not finding my weapons anywhere on me. I am now in a strange place with no weapon to defend myself and my brother is god knows where.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I growl in anger punching into the nearest wall. I hear a gun click toward my direction.

"Don't move a muscle."

_**Shit.**_

* * *

Oh no, what's going to happen next? What world did Sam end up in? Where's Dean or Cas? Who was that man in the black cloak? Shall we ever have the answers we are looking for?


End file.
